Day of the dead
by M. E. W1
Summary: This was based on a dream I had after watching the mummy returns, just goes to show how messed up my mind is.


Ok, just to let you know I'm going to write a serious mummy fic sometime in the future, but for now I just had to get this out of my head. Just a warning, this is a little odd since it was really a dream I had the day after seeing the mummy returns. I'm usually a serious writer, no really I am!  
  
~*~  
  
Rick, Evie, Jonathan, and Alex walked into their mansion and sighed. How is anything suppose to seem exciting after that last battle they had with Imhotep? They all sat down on the living room chairs and looked at each other. there were a few minutes of silence, then the whooshing sound of more sighs.   
  
"This is bloody boring!" Jonathan said at last. Alex agreed,   
  
"I wish something exciting like that would happen again."   
  
"Alex no!" Evie warned practically jumping out of her seat. Jonathan replied sarcastically,   
  
"No harm ever came from making a wish Evie." Rick was about to get up and beat the crap out of Jonathan, when Ardeth burst through the door. The med-jai warrior had a look of terror on his face, and as soon as he had gotten through the door every one could see why. The little skeletons from the oasis where back! Every one in the room jumped from their seats and ran for the back door. Rick through open the door, only to find himself face to face with Anck-Su-Namun. Anck-Su-Namun grinned devilishly at the group. Jonathan jumped back,  
  
"Anck-Su-Namun! Aren't you dead?" Anck-Su-Namun's smile faded,   
  
"I am?" With that she disintegrated into a pile of mummy dust. Alex looked stunned,   
  
"That was easy." Rick nodded,   
  
"Too easy...." One of the little skeletons tapped Ardeth on the shoulder,   
  
"Um excuse me, but aren't you suppose to be running?" Evie heard this and screamed,   
  
"Yes! Everybody, RUN!" The group ran out of the mansion and hopped onto a double-decker bus that was parked in front of their house.   
  
"Where did the bus come from?" Evie asked Jonathan as he started up the bus. Ardeth smiled,   
  
"It's mine. My first bus ride was so exciting I just had to get one of my own!" Alex looked out the back window of the bus. The skeletons were literally eating away the houses! Alex pointed with a shaky finger,   
  
"Uh, Mum, Dad.... Look!" Rick and Evie both turned around at the same time.   
  
"Oh my god." Evie breathed. Rick shook his head puzzled,   
  
"Since when do they eat houses?" A female voice boomed from over head,   
  
"Since the author made them, no can you get on with the adventure please? I need some way to finish this story ya know." Jonathan looked back terrified,   
  
"I think we should listen to her!" everyone nodded. The authors voice sounded happier this time,   
  
"Good! I'll think about getting you all out of this alive then." All the characters gulped, and Jonathan pulled into a back parking lot. Evie looked angrily at her brother,   
  
"Jonathan! What did you stop for!" Jonathan was too busy getting out his ATM card to answer. Evie repeated the question, this time her eyes where on the advancing skeletons. Jonathan held up his ATM card,   
  
"I have to get my money out of the bank before they eat it all!" Rick screamed after Jonathan,   
  
"Aren't our lives worth more then your money?!" Jonathan stopped running for a minute,   
  
"You know what, your bloody right!" Jonathan ran back towards the bus when the author once again interrupted,   
  
"Hold it! Use the ATMs card please!" Everyone was silent for a minute thinking. After being fed up with the characters, the author pops herself into the story. A fourteen year old girl stood by the ATM machine and grinned,   
  
"Now, Use your ATM cards and I'll make sure you live." Jonathan ran to the ATM machine and inserted his card. He typed in his code and the machine spit out twenty dollars. As soon as the cash came out of the machine the skeleton things began to disintegrate. By the time all the adults had used their ATM cards, the skeletons had all died.   
  
"Well that was unexpected." Jonathan said shaking his head. Evie tried to sort out the confusion in her head,   
  
"But how was that possible?" The author shrugged,   
  
"I don't know, I just dreamed it. Maybe it has something to do with the radiation waves. Any ways, that's the end! Bye bye!" With that the author popped out of the story leaving everyone bewildered and totally lost.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I told you it was weird, so don't say I didn't warn you! Now, pretty please review and I'll see what I can do about that serious story. By the way, who wrote the book "the mummy?" I have got to read that, but I have to know the author name to order it. Oh, and you should all know that I don't own the mummy, the mummy returns, or any of the characters.... all I own is myself, and sometimes I wonder if I even own myself....... * the author runs off screaming that she is possessed by the spirit of a long dead cheeseburger * 


End file.
